In Heart, Soul and Spirit
by WonderholicXx
Summary: Predictably when Johan returns to north Academia everyone wants to hear about what really happened between he, Judai and Yubel. But only he has that fond memory of Judai's smiling face...


**I actually wrote this aaages but only discovered it there, now, this morning. What'd I have to loose? I know interested in this anime evaporated a while ago but I might as well face it; Yugioh GX will always have a big place in my heart.**

North Academy wasn't a very big school. When you think about it, just over a hundred students really isn't a lot - so one person standing out from the crowd wouldn't be that surprising. It was his unique attraction and distinct optimistic personality that made Johan Andersen a diamond in the rough. Contrary to belief, not a lot of people minded this, in fact, a lot of the blue haired boy's peers were almost happy to brag about their top scholar not only being Pegasus' personal fifth favorite duelist of the decade but chosen out of thousands to have the opportunity to visit one of the most high ranked dueling schools in the world, (aptly named) the Duel Academia.

But it was during this experience that Johan who, already the favorite to earn a place in the European Pro Leagues, ended up becoming the most discussed boy in Narvik. And a lot of the reasons weren't even related to his skill as a duelist.

What he had expected to be a calm and perhaps educational trip had turned into world of chaos that brought back thrills by just thinking about it.

Of course, having news of the Academia being warped to another dimension leak out _just might_ raise a few questions for the Head Professor. That being said, Samejima had done his best to cover up the whole incident but that still didn't stop rumors from cropping up. Usually when a tale like such is told as it is repeated it becomes wilder and wilder until the details are just too skeptical for even those with the most open minds.

So by the time the news reached Northern Europe, Scandinavia, it was the students of North Academy that anticipated the return of the person that would be able to tell them truthfully, first hand of what had occurred.

Johan had expected an interest in his homecoming. What he hadn't expected was crowds upon crowds of people flocking to his home only days after his arrival. In fairness, few people had come to meet him at the airport - only those he called his closest friends. But as he took his first step onto the school grounds he hadn't walked on in months he was swamped by an entourage of persons - pupil and teacher alike. There were few moments he could have to himself without questions fired left and right of him. It was like being stalked by the world and his wife.

North Academy wasn't a big school but the number of students seemed to have suddenly multiplied, a new face appearing every few seconds all to hear his retelling of a story that, for him at least, would go down in history. When it seemed like eternity a bell suddenly sounded. But this was just to signal to start of class; the day was to be a long one. As were the weeks to follow.

As he slid behind his desk to rediscover scribbles he had carved into the wood months before, Johan looked up to find the classroom suddenly filled with bodies, even the Professor had arrived earlier than usual. It didn't even take someone of his intellect to figure out why. The many stares could have been the giveaway or perhaps the excited mutterings.

Wanly smiling to himself, Johan decided to simply come out with it. And as he opened his mouth to speak he couldn't help be aware of his Professor leaning a little more forward or his classmates sitting up that little bit straighter. But, he guessed, that interest was to be expected. And he wasn't the type of person to sit smugly with a secret only _he_ knew.

"...I don't think it was minded much that I traveled separately from the other new arrivals...Even upon my arrival I was greeted warmly...Attempting to put up an independent attitude I decided to take it into my own hands to find my way around the school. Of course I got lost...I knew as soon as I saw him this boy was special," Pretending to stop for breath at this point was Johan's own way of reminiscing privately over his first encounter with a friend that ended up changing his life forever. Yuuki Juudai...

"...The Japanese wasn't as hard to understand as I had feared. His tone was welcoming, it was like we were simply two people reacquainting with each other...I knew then some people had doubts about me, bursting through the doors in the middle of the welcoming ceremony...And like that it was decided, the boy I had befriended earlier, none other than Judai himself, would be my first opponent...I don't remember having that much fun in a duel ever. _Ever_...He was so sweet showing me everything, we ended the day on the rooftop discussing card tactics, his fun, headstrong way of dueling was like nothing I'd ever seen before...We could both see spirits, I think that was what created such a strong bond between us...Of course, he had other friends which caused a lot of rescue missions...The way he battled O' Brien to save his friend...I got to know my way around as well as who to look out for, mostly I just stuck around Judai...By one of us four Amon Garem, all we knew was of his wealth I wasn't sure about the party anyway...How Manjoume didn't seem to care much for his monsters, that was a mistake in thinking so...It was a suspicion about the bio bands that led us to Professor Cobra's lair...Like an underground jungle...And all of a sudden it was pitch black...Giese of all people...Really tested my bond with the Crystal Beasts...His timing couldn't have been better...Judai Yuki coming to my rescue for the first time..,"

Glancing around the room, enthralled faces met Johan's poignant story. Part of him longed to elucidate his feelings for the Osiris duelist upon winning the duel and reuniting with his Gem Beasts. But he couldn't digress; he resumed narrating his account of what had happened.

"...I could tell we weren't the only ones with a story but it wasn't the time...Proves you can't trust first impressions, O'Brien had saved us...Didn't have much time to think but Judai went for it right away, duel disk on and ready to fight. Cobra dueled like a snake alright...All for his son...Just lured him over the edge straight to his death...There wasn't a chance to reconsider, it was like our heads were spinning...Strange new land...Stayed safe by staying together...About a hundred of us...Gathered inside the school...He seemed harmless, he would be if he was a friend of Juudai's...Told us about a ship...No idea what was wrong but we knew something had to be done...Garem, O' Brian, Jim, Judai and I, it was up to us...battled desert monsters...While we were away something sinister was happening...

"We found the medicine and set back home, luckily O'Brien was smart to mark our path...All of a sudden cornered by students...As they edged nearer we could tell something was up...Explained to us what had happened...And it turned out Sho was one of them...Had no choice but to summon...Charging in without a plan wouldn't suffice this time but we had to somehow get to Rei...And we ended having to duel and defeat another one of our friends...With the bright side of Rei's recovery the light from the other end of the tunnel looked a little bit brighter...But now we had physical needs to worry about and the lack of food seemed to be affecting everyone, a fight could only hinder us...None of us knew at the time why he needed it...And as we made our way outside it was the same three that had started a riot before...

"Judai had already lost a lot of energy so O' Brien, Jim and I took his place...Thankfully we managed to win but O'Brien's suspicion led us to the power station...Misawa understood what was to be done all we needed was what I had longed for so long, the Rainbow Dragon...There was so little I could do at first other than clear a safe path to the tennis courts so I couldn't wait to start dueling...Marufuji Ryo, yes...I don't think it was expected of me to fight back with as much force as him but I gave it all I ever would...As we finally had the card all I needed to do was retrieve it..,"

Repeating the point where he and O' Brien dashed through to the site of the Rainbow Dragon card brought as much excitement to his mind as dueling Judai for the first time. Johan couldn't hide his enthuse; it wasn't hard to tell when the Gem duelist was feeling this way. His cheeks would flush a pale pink colour, his green eyes would light up with a glitter, his tone switched to a higher pitch and he would speak his words with such haste determined to get them out spoken.

At this point even he couldn't wait to conclude the story.

"...If my first time dueling against Judai thrilled me well my first time dueling with him was incredible. We made perfect partners but any less wouldn't be acceptable - this spirit we were up against was dangerous...Summoning all three at once!...But I could finally say the words "I summon Rainbow Dragon!"...We thought we could be relieved...Fortunately she knew the boy...Yubel was the name of the spirit...I had no choice but to stay behind. But for me I had already accomplished my life's ambition..,"

But had he really managed all he yearned for? Would he really never want again? In the back of his mind, as he spoke these words, certain thoughts played in Johan's head.

He did desire something _someone_ else.

"...I only remember waking up to look straight into brown eyes. Judai's eyes. There wasn't much time to explain what was going on, all I gathered was it was Judai who had rescued me but he had to go; he had to duel Yubel. I wasn't yet strong enough. A lot had happened during the time I was unconscious all I could do was stay with Chronos as he explained. Judai was all right; he had Sho. I handed him my deck, my Rainbow Dragon, I knew he could use my help ~ spiritually if it couldn't be physically...I couldn't help smiling. Even if we still had a long way to go I trusted Judai...It was like a great light had surrounded all of us but this time, a good light. We were safe now. I could see those from before, the students who had fought with us. Our nightmare was finally over. Thanks to Judai," Johan grinned "All thanks to Judai,"

An applause equipped with cheers rang through the room causing a small blush to appear across Johan's cheeks. He didn't even seem to mind much of his recap centering Judai as the hero and he portrayed almost as the 'damsel in distress'. Obviously, noone would dare to comment negatively. Could they say they dared go through what he had? The idea of being a princess to a prince was in Johan's mind alone.

But it was, in fact, the thought of Judai coming to his rescue, fighting all odds to save their friendship, a true hero putting his own life on the line, all he'd done for him...Was what he felt was the _most_ special about his story.

Because to him there would be no one on the planet quite like Yuuki Juudai...

He ended up retelling the entire story at recess


End file.
